


Training For Training's Sake 2!

by Crazy_luna, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: 5 exp / 1Blue MHC-Aid and 2 Pins to anyone who stayed to the end!796 bits
Series: Fae Deck [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Training For Training's Sake 2!

**Author's Note:**

> 5 exp / 1Blue MHC-Aid and 2 Pins to anyone who stayed to the end!  
> 796 bits

Eleanor smiled to herself as she looked over the table she'd set up of water, lemonade, cookies, and a leftover Halloween bowl of goodie bags. She turned and leaned on the table. She'd let everyone know about the spar that she was hosting, and now was the fun part: beating up kids. Or, well, waiting for people to show up so she could beat up kids.

Elsie sipped her coffee, glancing around the empty park as she headed on over the the girl setting up a table, she could only assume they were one of the captains of this army.  
"Uh, hey" She waved awkwardly, unsure how to address her.

Amelia threw ver keys back through the open window as ve looked at the park. Getting to the field was definitely easier with Lavenders help, but ve couldn't feel that sure. Spotting a red-haired woman at one of the tables, ve waved ver hand and yelled. "Hey! Are you Eleanor, and is this the spar-fight your hosting?"

Jasper talked absentmindedly to Carmine as he made way to the park. He made a quick hello to the people that he saw there currently. "So second times the charm, right?" While he thought the first spar went alright he did manage to understand maybe needing a bit more practice on everyone's part.

Velma hopped along as everyone sidled up to Eleanor's snack table, having already asked Lime to transform her before arriving.  
"You're in the right place, Amelia!" She called.

Felicia walked arm-in-arm with her roomie, squeezing Elliot close as they walked in.  
"Ready, Ellie?" Amber seems to be vibrating, waiting for the chance to kiss his mate.

Mina sped through the lawn, hurrying towards the same field they all met at last time, trying to not be late. She picked up her speed when she could see some others already starting to gather, including Elsie, and she hoped this time she'd go a little easier on her if they paired again. And this time Mina would try not to smack people on the head... too hard.

Eleanor stretched. Everyone was energized, and so was she. "Maybe it’s just me, but I love getting to spar in the winter. Just such lovely weather." She accepted a kiss from Rose, hands on her hips and beaming at everyone there. "Alright! First order of business, introduce yourself! My name is Eleanor, I run the campus store, I'm a criminal law major, and I'm one of your Aces. You don't have to say that much, but you gotta say something. After you tell me your name you pick a friend or be paired up. It's up to luck, and me, really." She rested an elbow on Velma's shoulder. "Any questions?"

Elliot leaned on his roomie, cheeks and nose dusted red from the chilly air but heart beating with excitement. Orpheus was resting on Felicia's shoulder, and they were both excited, honestly.

Megumi was glad to see some familiar faces. Jasper, most notably. She waved at him as she joined the group, already transformed and hiding her hands under the folds of her skirt. She wasn't cold, per se, but she wasn't warm either.

HP

Eleanor (6): 180  
Elsie (3): 80  
Amelia (5): 80  
Jasper (2): 80  
Velma (7): 180  
Felicia (6): 80  
Mina (2): 80  
Sae (3): 80  
Elliot (6): 80  
Megumi (3): 80

Elsie shifted uncomfortably, choose a friend huh? Outside of one conversation Daniya she didn't really know anyone else here. Stomach plummeting she raises her hand meekly to introduce herself;  
"Uh, hullo there, I'm Elsie. I'm from County Wicklow in Ireland and uh, I fight with a baseball bat." She fidgets with her hoodie, feeling Honey's judgement on her. "That's...that's it I guess..."

"Dope." Ve let Lavender kiss ver on the cheek before starting. "Hello my name's Amelia Conway, I'm from Wisconsin, I study ethics and one time I let a snake bite me just to see what it would feel like." Amelia plopped down next to one girl who seemed to be nervous about something, if the fidgeting was anything to go off of.

Jasper panicked. This was already a more formal start then last time. "Oh well, I'm Jasper and I- I just kind of live here." He shrugged, waving back towards Megumi when he saw her.

Velma grinned.  
"I'm Velma Easton! I moved here for college last year, and I'm an Ace like Eleanor! I run the band forum and help keep Band in check! If you need my help lemme know!" She curtsied.  
"You can call me Ace Clubs if you wanna be formal!"

Felicia nudged Orpheus, so that the long mice would get on with it and transform them. With that done, she tosses her hair- now longer than the cape that reaches her knees- behind her and grins.  
"Feliciana Santos! You can call me Felicia, or Feli! I'm a cheerleader from out of town, this place is kinda bonkers."

Mina jogged up to group in time to hear the green woman asking for introductions and a few others introducing themselves in turn. She raised a hand as she slowed down to the group, "Hi! I'm Mina Venturi! I'm from New York, a Marine Biology Major and very sorry for running late!" she introduced before nudging Periwinkle to transform her, which she did with a huff.

Salem was running god she had been studying and lost track of time. She really didn't want to make this a normal thing. Getting up to the group she felt Lilac kiss her cheek and she transformed. "Sorry I'm late!" She panted out and felt her fae sit in her hair.

Eleanor nodded as everyone spoke. Sae came up and she clapped her hands together. "Alright! That's easy and good." She smiled. "If anyone is feeling nervous, stop it. We're here to smack each other and have fun, it'll be fun. I promise." She summoned one of her drum mallets. "So, separate into pairs. Person holding Felicia and Felicia. Sae and Mina. Velma and Amelia. Jasper and Elsie. Pinkie, you and me!" She nodded. "Sounds good?" She glanced between everyone.

Elliot blushed. "Oh- oh, Elliot Craig. From Melrose, Scotland." He squeezed Felicia's hand as they were paired together.

Megumi blinked at the Ace. That worked, honestly. She smiled and stretched. "Megumi!"

HP

Eleanor (6): 180  
Elsie (3): 80  
Amelia (5): 80  
Jasper (2): 80  
Velma (7): 180  
Felicia (6): 80  
Mina (2): 80  
Sae (3): 80  
Elliot (6): 80  
Megumi (3): 80

Elise noticed everyone had already transformed and hastily looked to Honey to help her change. Don't be nervous huh? Easier said than done, really. She looked around for whoever "Jasper" was, they seemed...nice. She held her bat gingerly as she stood herself in front of them.  
"Guess we'll start now, huh?" She chewed her lip before taking a swing. It connects and she winces, hoping she didn't do much harm.  
(8 to hit, 6dmg)

Amelia nodded, looking towards Velma. Ve got a salty taste from her voice, which they didn't decide to question at this point. "Alright, I think I'm going first so..." It was at that point that ve summoned ver gun. Amelia had a huge grin on their face immediately. "Oh wow... They're just gonna give me this?? No safety attached??" They twirled it around, smacking Velma in the leg.  
(12 hit, used Smack, 7 DMG to Velma)

He nodded at the yellow girl. "Alright, here we go." He assured himself. Jasper let her hit him first, seemed courteous to do. "Nice hit!" He said, before shooting her right in the shoulder.  
(10 hit, used Shoot, 9 DMG to Elise)

Velma grinned back at Amelia.  
"No safety it is!" She called, summoned her own gun- the trombone snipeshot- and shot of several rounds.  
"You're doing great already!"  
(d8 +2 to hit, 1 at 3 for 3 +2 for 5dmg, multishot)

Felicia summoned her pompom guards, and made to smack Ellie's shoulder with one. It whiffed by, and she pouted a little.  
(d3 +2 to miss)

Mina looked to who the red lady had pointed at for her and walked a bit to spread out from the others. Turning back around she smiled, summoning her megaphone and turned the knob to speak, "HI, I DON'T THINK I CAUGHT YOUR MAJOR!" she asked, using her question as an attack but was surprised with how loud it came out. Pulling it back from her mouth, she looked at the knob and saw she pushed it too far up "oh oops!"  
(11 to hit - 12+2 = 14 dmg to Sae)

Salem nodded and walked over to the other. She blinked at the yell. "Hey, I'm Sae a fashion major." She pulled out her sword thing and hit the other with it not really wanting to hurt them.  
(5 to hit, 1dmg)

Eleanor used her mallet and hit the pink girl. "And, batter up!"  
(17+2 to hit, 7+2dmg)

Elliot bopped Felicia back, smiling at her. "Hey, don't pout!"  
(19+2 to hit, 10+2dmg)

Megumi threw some pocket sand into Eleanor's face from under her skirt, eyes widening at the amount of sand that went. "Oh no! Are you okay?"  
(nat 20, (7+2)x2=18dmg)

HP

Eleanor (6): 162  
Elsie (3): 71  
Amelia (5): 75  
Jasper (2): 74  
Velma (7): 173  
Felicia (6): 68  
Mina (2): 79  
Sae (3): 66  
Elliot (6): 80  
Megumi (3): 71

"Ow! Fuck!" Elsie hissed at the shot before swinging her bat and smacking Jasper right back. Was this really sparring? They were just wailing on each other...  
(6 to hit Japser, 9 damage)

Amelia looked at the girls hair, tempted to make a comment on it. "Y'know green doesn't really- uh..." If ve was actually being honest, the green didn't actually clash that bad with the salty sound. Lot of bakers do put salt on things in order to enhance flavor, maybe the same could be said for smells? "Shit." Now ve was just having gushy mushy feelings about this.  
(6 missed)

"Oh, shit, did I go too hard? I'm sorry if I did, uh.." Jasper worried, that sounded like he caused some major pain didn't it? He couldn't help but hit more gentle this time, still wanting to attack but now worried about what he was doing.  
(15 hit, used Smack, 3 DMG)

Velma cooed softly, aww, the poor thing hadn't managed to insult her. Cute.  
"Hey, it's okay! Try again. I'll go easy, yeah?" She drops her rifle, and summoned her baseball club, tapping Amelia in the arm with it. (NAT20, 1×2 at 2dmg, Smack)

Felicia groaned.  
"How am I not s'posed to pout?? I missed!" She smacks his arm again, not registering she'd managed to connect.  
"I'll never get it!!"  
(d4 +2 to hit, 3dmg, Smack)

Mina had braced for a hard retaliation but was surprised to really only get a hard tap. "Oh that wasnt so bad" she said, more to herself than anything. She put her megaphone back up to her mouth after she finished readjusting it, "OH ARE YOU THE ONE ON THE FORUM THAT MADE YOURE OWN COSTUMES THEN?" She attacked but it was still so loud, she wished the dial had a more accurate scale. (12 to hit - 13 dmg to Sae)

Eleanor grinned and summoned her shield for a second so her mallets could smack against it, sending a loud blast of noise at the girl. This was... probably not very fair of her, given how new the girl was, but it was hard not to get excited. "You're doing great!"  
(8+2 to hit, 10+2dmg)

Elliot smacked her back. "You're doing fine! You just did it, Feli!"  
(12+2 to hit, 4+2dmg)

Megumi slapped some magic at the Ace, frowning at the noise. "Is it always this loud?" She yelled back.  
(10 to hit, 2dmg)

HP

Eleanor (6): 160  
Elsie (3): 68  
Amelia (5): 73  
Jasper (2): 65  
Velma (7): 173  
Felicia (6): 62  
Mina (2): 79  
Sae (3): 53  
Elliot (6): 77  
Megumi (3): 59  
Marina (3): 80

"S'fine" Elsie grumbled as she took another swing at Jasper. Seemed a little unfair, bringing a gun to a bat fight, but she supposed whoever they were to be fighting for real wouldn't play fair either.  
(5 to hit, 5 Damage to Jasper)

"Right, right..." Amelia thought about what to say. "You know it would be pretty amazing that you're able to use your gun if it weren't for how stupid it looked. I mean, a trumpet?? Really???"  
(15 hit, used Vicious Mockery, 5 DMG to Velma)

Jasper nodded. It really is fine, you're not gonna end up killing her or something, the Ace's wouldn't let that happen here, right? He shot again at her abdomen, trying to stave off any bad thoughts he was starting to have.  
(10 hit, used Shoot, 10 DMG to Elsie)

Velma gasped in mock-offense.  
"Really? At least my gun has flare! A design to keep it interesting! Is yours based on anything at all? It's so drab!!" Velma grins, hoping to soften the blow a little. She's not very good at insulting, really.  
(NAT20, 1x2 at 2dmg, Vicious Mockery)

Felicia blinked, failing to hit again and then putting her face in her hands.  
"I can't even tell when I do hit??"  
(d3+2 to miss)

Marina glanced around and let Rosie kiss her forehead quickly as she transformed, she was going to try to do more and be smarter this time... although the phrases she said were fun last time they could be seen as overly childish if she were to fight a mean fairy. She glanced around unsure who to fight really.... but ready for it!

Faro ran up to the group dropping his bag to the side. Well he was late but at least he made it. That was more than his highschool attendance could claim. "Hey! Sorry to just drop in and all that shit."

Eleanor looked around the green, seeing a few pouting faces and two new ones. "Guppies, introduce yourselves and pair up! Everyone else, please heal your partner. This is for fun, we're all friends. Okay?" Then she sent some healing energy to Megumi. "Sorry about that, my mallets hit harder than I think they do."  
(+4hp to Megumi)

Elliot would have healed his roomie anyways. He did so with a kiss to her forehead. "Hey, be calm princess. You're doing fine."  
(+6 to Felicia)

Megumi healed her Ace back. "Uh, its okay!" She felt a little better now.  
(+3 to Eleanor)

HP

Eleanor (6): 163  
Elsie (3): 58  
Amelia (5): 71  
Jasper (2): 60  
Velma (7): 168  
Felicia (6): 68  
Mina (2): 79  
Sae (3): 53  
Elliot (6): 77  
Megumi (3): 63  
Marina (3): 80  
Faro (4): 80

Elsie nodded at Eleanor's orders, brow furrowed as she was still unsure as to how to go about magically healing others, after a moment of concentration and thought she's pretty sure it didn't work... Great, another thing I'm pretty shit at She thought, brow beating herself.  
(1HP to Jasper)

"Heh." Amelia just sort of glanced at the others who showed up, rolling ver eyes. "Ok. Let me try and do this..." Ve smiled at Velma whilst sending the healing towards her. "Lemme know if it's too much for you."  
(7 health to Velma)

Jasper let his hands drop to his side as he listened to Eleanor talk. "You did good there. Good job." He looked back at Elsie, trying to give some words of encouragement to the girl, it looked like she needed it.  
(6 health to Elsie)

Velma grinned.  
"You're doing great sweetie. Lemme know if I hit too hard, I'm a little specialized." She 'tosses' magic at Amelia, attempt to heal ver. (5 health to Amelia)

Felica hugged Elliot close, willing health to him with the gesture.  
"I'm sorry I'm so... bratty."  
(6 health to Elliot)

Mina looked over in the direction red lady before turning back to Sae with a smile, "Here!" She said and flicked her wrist in the same motion as some of the others to heal her.  
(4hp to Sae)

Salem smiled and snapped her fingers sending a wave of magic to the other. "Thanks, here's some back."  
(9 health to Mina)

Marina was about to go ahead and join in when her phone began to ring, she held up a small finger to her opponent. Normally she would ignore it but the other mermaid performer was out sick and she had to get to the aquarium stat. " Sorry... cant spar today but we can next time!! I got called in for a surprise shift" She said as she detransformed.

Faro watched her go and just kind of shrugged. Getting called in to cover a shift always sucks. "Well anyways, I'm Faro."

Eleanor watched the girl leave and shrugged. "Okay then, new matchups. Faro, Amelia! Jasper with Elliot! Elsie with Felicia! Velma with Mina! Megumi and Sae! I," Eleanor fell back to lean on the table. "Will watch for a minute." She flashed a smile. "Resume fighting!"

Elliot begrudgingly left Felicia to go to one of the other guys there, waving. "Ah, hello then. You wanna go first?"

Megumi remembered Sae! She lit up, she remembered the other girl. "Hey! Making more latte birds?" She joked, offering her a smile.

HP

Eleanor (6): 163  
Elsie (3): 64  
Amelia (5): 76  
Jasper (2): 61  
Velma (7): 175  
Felicia (6): 68  
Mina (2): 80  
Sae (3): 57  
Elliot (6): 80  
Megumi (3): 63  
Faro (4): 80

"I uh....umn...t'anks" She nodded at Jasper, feeling the bruises from his bullets ease up on her, looks like he did a much better job than her.  
Elsie fidgeted with her cap, unsure who "Felicia" was, she just about know they name of the guy she was smacking with a bat for the last...half hour? She wished her outfit came with a watch. Watching who was pairing up she tried to figure things out by process of elimination.

"Aight. Well, see ya." They went to look for the Fair-oh guy, stopping two feet in front of him, arms crossed. "You ready to brawl, bitch?" They smirked.

Jasper blinked. "Oh right, yeah sure!" He went to swing at the others arm, but then his weapon just kind of, fell out of his hand. "Welp."  
(3 missed)

"Hey blue! You ready?" Velma greeted the blue cheerleader.  
"I'm Velma, honey." She offered her a grin.  
"Wanna go first?"

Felicia clapped a hand onto Elsie's shoulder.  
"Yellow, Elsie, right? Or am I all turned around?" Her grin widens as she squeezes Elsie's shoulder.  
"I like your hat."

Mina thanked Sae before walking away to find her new partner. Velma was the...green one! She remembered, with the help that Velma was already walking towards her. "I am ready!" She said, lifting up her weapon to speak "Im Mina, btw!" She attacked, or at least tried to but no amplification came out. "Huh?" She pulled it back puzzled, messing with dial causing the weapon to let put a feedback squeal. "Aah fuck!"  
(Nat 1 - 3 dmg ti self)

Salem chuckled. "No I just wanted to make Lilac." She points at the fae on her head. Twisting her blade she smacked the other with it.  
(14 to Megumi, 1dmg)

"Its not my favorite way to get hot and sweaty, but yeah this sounds fun. Bring it on." Faro smirked. Glad that he remembered to get Pewter to transform him before running here. Sure it was a weird get-up to run through campus in, but its like business casual compared to some of the stuff he's worn in theatre.

He brings out a shield to try to hit the other but ends up leaning due to the new weight.  
(Miss 4)

Elliot smacked Jasper with his mic staff, snorting good-naturedly. "S alright."  
(18+2 to hit, 3+2dmg to Jasper)

Megumi giggled at the damage. "Yeah? Well- you- weren't good at it!" She thinks this is something she's allowed to do, being mean to other people.  
(Nat 20, 3x2=6dmg to Sae)

HP

Eleanor (6): 163  
Elsie (3): 64  
Amelia (5): 76  
Jasper (2): 56  
Velma (7): 175  
Felicia (6): 68  
Mina (2): 79  
Sae (3): 51  
Elliot (6): 80  
Megumi (3): 63  
Faro (4): 80

"Yeah...I'm-I'm Elsie. Uh, nice t'meet'cha" She smiles sheepishly, watching the others pick right up without any pauses.  
"So, we should uh, get to it right?" She get's into a stance to swing at Felicia only to wrench her arm in the swing, aggravating the bruise Jasper had left on her arm and hurting herself in the process.  
"Oh Fuck off you fuck"! She hisses, holding her arm as she drops her bat on her foot for good measure. Great fist impression with everyone, might as well just throw herself down a hill next.  
(nat 1, 5 damage to herself)

Amelia went to jab at his leg with the blunt end of ver rifle, but then the other leaned causing ver to stumble near the side of him. "I- I'm gonna assume that was unintentional for now..." Ve muttered mostly for verself.  
(3 missed)

Jasper picked the stick back up, managing to thwack Elliot in the back in the process. "Hah! Was that good or not cause- well I can't tell from here." He asked, one hand on his knee.  
(11 hit, used Smack, 9 DMG to Elliot)

Velma cooed.  
"Oh babe, it's okay! Try again, let's see you hit me with something properly!" She taps Mina's arm with her baseball club. (d6 to hit, 3dmg, Smack)

Felicia winced.  
"H-hey, princesa, calm down! Don't overthink it, we're just trying to practice. Try again." She hugged Elsie once to heal her (not nearly as well as she'd hoped, really) and stepped back to pound her fist against her chest.  
"Hit me, Princesa."  
(1 health to Elsie)

Mina shook her head before turning down the dial completely, no more of that right now. "Okay okay, I'll just hit! Can weapons malfunction?" she asked, wondering about the finickyness of her megaphone. Mina started to take a swing but hesitating a bit before connecting, worried again about the repercussion. (8 to hit - 5 dmg to Velma)

Salem paused. That hurt. She went to hit the other but tripped and landed face first on the ground. Okay maybe the latte art wasn't the best but it was cute. "Were you attacking or just being a bitch?" She asked still laying face first in the ground.  
(Nat1 3dmg to self)

Faro tried again with his shield, managing to roughly lean into Amelia.  
(16hit, 4dmg)

Elliot laughed and practiced healing the other boy. "Yep! It hit! Here,"  
(+3hp to Jasper)

Megumi winced and rushed forwards to heal the other girl and help her up. "I'm- I'm sorry!" Her cheeks flushed.  
(+4hp to Sae)

HP

Eleanor (6): 163  
Elsie (3): 60  
Amelia (5): 72  
Jasper (2): 59  
Velma (7): 170  
Felicia (6): 68  
Mina (2): 76  
Sae (3): 52  
Elliot (6): 71  
Megumi (3): 63  
Faro (4): 80

"Pr-Princesa?" Elsie stiffens in Felicia's arms, awkwardly hugging her back as her shoulder still throbbed. She couldn't tell if she was making fun of her or not. Deciding to slightly smack her in this spar, Elsie takes a swing at her.  
(19 to hit with a Smack, 7 damage)

"Be careful, try and lift it too much and you're gonna get a concussion! Maybe lose some teeth if your unlucky!" Ve sneered, cracking one of ver knuckles against the other.  
(4 hit, used Vicious Mockery, 6 DMG to Faro)

"Aight, nice." He replied, firing off a shot at the others knees. "'M surprised that not many people go for the legs- like those should be a priority, right?"  
(6 hit, used Shoot, 9 DMG)

Velma tapped her again as she thought it over.  
"They can, usually I swap mine out when I get frustrated. Even before I had more than one, if my gun misfired one too many times I'd just summon another." She shrugged.  
(d3 to hit, 2dmg, Smack)

"Yeah, Princesa! You're all yellow and gold and pretty all over, so. Did. Did it sound like I was mocking you? I was trying out a nickname, is that too informal?" Felicia worried, finally summoning her pompom guards to tap Elsie with.  
(d8 +2 to hit, 4dmg, Smack)

"Uhh I don't think I have another weapon, I've just been getting this" she gestured to her megaphone before smacking her again. Looking at it for a second, she dropped it and let it burst in stars before summoning another one, "I'll try another one" (9 to hit - 8 dmg to Velma)

Salem got up. "Thanks. It's still hard to remember that being mean is an attack." She started picking things out of her hair.

Faro glares at them. He drops the shield and reaches for something else to hit them with.  
Sand? Why is there sand in his pocket? Blaming Pewter, he just rolls with it and throws it in their face.  
(13 hit, 5dmg, Amelia's stats halved for 1 round)

Elliot swiped at Jasper's legs, frowning and hopping back. "Ow ow ow- they are!"  
(7+2 to hit, 8+2dmg)

Megumi winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it mean. I'm sorry." She reached up to brush some grass out of her hair. "Uh, truce?" She offered a hand. "I can make you another latte after we get out of here."  
(+6hp to Sae)

HP

Eleanor (6): 163  
Elsie (3): 56  
Amelia (5): 67  
Jasper (2): 49  
Velma (7): 162  
Felicia (6): 61  
Mina (2): 74  
Sae (3): 58  
Elliot (6): 62  
Megumi (3): 63  
Faro (4): 76

"N-No, it's okay." Elsie rubbed her arm awkwardly, did she just call her pretty? She must've been talking about her uniform, Elsie was pretty sure Felicia was kissing that blue guy earlier.  
"S'just wasn't expecting t'be called that s'all" She admits, taking another smack at Felicia, maybe going a little harder than indented.  
"Oh shit, fuck! I'm so sorry"! She gasped with a lurch of her body.  
(Unnatural 21 to hit Felicia, 12 damage)

"Aw FUCK-" Amelia spat out some sand, then desperately wiped the rest off their face as they cursed Faro out. "You fiend! You sand-throwing, cheating motherfucker! How dare you do this?!"  
(8 hit, used Vicious Mockery, 6 DMG to Faro)

Jasper bonked Elliot on the leg again, though the sounds of pain set him off. "Oh wait- shit did I get too into it? You're leg hasn't been broken right?"  
(9 hits, used Smack, 12 DMG)

"Sounds good! I'll swap mine out, I have this and my gun." She drops her club, and pulled out her Snipeshot. She bopped Mina's arm with it.  
(d14 to hit, 2dmg, Smack)

"You're good Princesa! Is it okay if I keep calling you that? It's cute, right?" Felicia punches Elsie in the arm with her pompom again.  
(d7 +2 to hit, 9dmg, Smack)

Mina's eyes widened a little when she saw the gun, but felt better when the girl just tapped her with it. Looking at her weapon, Mina turned the dial on her megaphone up and put it to her mouth, "LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!" she attacked, maybe her weapon was just loud, it was a megaphone.  
(17 to hit - 12 dmg to Velma)

"I'm not cheating you, prick!" Faro huffed. "Its just another way to fight." With a scowled, he picked back up his shield and rammed straight into them.  
(14hit, 9dmg)

Eleanor surveyed the area. She'd been biding her time, mostly, but for now she was about ready for it to be done. Eleanor healed herself first, tapping herself on the nose, then smiled and put her hands in a T formation, whistling. "Alright! Everyone, heal each other and gather up. I have presents. Everyone gets a bag, alright?"  
(+6hp to herself)

Elliot couldn't help but laugh before following the Ace's orders. "Sorry, ah, no. You're fine, just hurt a bit. We're all fine, though, right?"  
(+6hp to Jasper)

Megumi healed Sae again, nodding and helping the other girl come closer to the table. She... still felt bad.  
(+1hp to Sae)

HP

Eleanor (6): 169  
Elsie (3): 47  
Amelia (5): 58  
Jasper (2): 55  
Velma (7): 150  
Felicia (6): 49  
Mina (2): 74  
Sae (3): 59  
Elliot (6): 50  
Megumi (3): 63  
Faro (4): 70

"You, uh. You an call me that, sure" She more mumbled it than really replied, a little flustered with Felicia's friendliness. At Eleanor's words Elsie dropped her bat, it disappearing in a golden light before it hit the ground alongside her uniform. Was it over already? She looked around at the others, realising that she was probably the most battered and bruised one amongst them all. She...she really was bad at this, huh?  
Walking over to Felicia she held out her hand awkwardly, trying to focus on healing the other girl, it felt like it went a lot better than before, at least.

She should....she should probably head back now, right? She felt Honey pinch her and knew what she wanted.  
"H-Hey uh, if anyone's hungry, my aunt gonna be making Pancakes, if you want" She didn't really say it loudly or to anyone in particular, unsure if she even wanted people to hear her and shoot her down.  
(6 HP to Felicia)

Amelia was about to snap back, but got distracted by Eleanor's whistle. They grumbled before going and healing Faro. "Yeah that's fair, it's just... oh I dunno... startling that you had that much sand on you anyway." They tilted their head as they wiped at their eye some more. "Where'd you even get that from in the first place?"  
(5 health to Faro)

Jasper chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah! As far as I'm concerned everyone's doing hunky-dory!" He made a little gesture as he healed Elliot.  
(6 health to Elliot)

Velma sent healing to Mina, grimacing a little as it fizzled.  
"Oh, heal yourself. I've got way more health than you and don't need as much help." (1 health to Mina)

Felicia pulled Elsie into another hug.  
"Sure thing, Princesa! Do you mind if I bring my roomie?"  
(4 health to Elsie)

Mina went to heal Velma but stopped whenever she told her to use it on herself. "Oh okay, thank you!" she said, before flicking her hand...back towards herself. Her ears had perked at the mention of presents from the red woman, was it those little snacks on the table? Eagerly she made her way over with the others, catching wind of Elsie's offer. "Ooo! I am!" she said excitedly, grabbing the yellow girl's wrist and guiding her along to the table. "Present first and then we'll go, make sure you get one okay!"  
(5 Hp to Self)

Salem nodded and sent a wave of magic to heal the other. "It's okay. I'm not used to all this yet." She explained. Walking over to the table she dropped her transformation.

Faro pursed his lips and tried to heal them best he could. Apparently that wasn't very much, go figure.

"The sand is just in my pocket. I think Pewter put it in there to spite me for not sharing my chips during lunch." He muttered, still focusing on healing.  
(2 health to Amelia)

Eleanor smiled as everyone stepped up to her. "Thank you, everyone. First of all, pancakes sound delicious." She nodded, transformation dropping fluidly and her fairy settling on her shoulder. "Second, I made little gift baggies for showing up. Thank you." She waved them towards everyone. "You all did wonderfully. Lots of beating each other up, which I'm a fan of. Whoever feels the worst won the night. Now, take one. I will be getting pancakes with Elsie, Velma, pleeaaase come with me?" She batted her eyelashes at the other Ace, her grin staying put.  
(+1 gift baggy each! Blue MHC-Aid, Defense Pin, Strength Pin!)

Elliot patted Jasper's shoulder before drifting back to Felicia. "How cuddly are we feeling? Because I'm feeling very cuddly." He let the transformation fall, offering Orpheus to her. And, of course, leaning on her, resting his cheek on her hair.

Megumi glanced around them all, snagging a bag and passing it to Sae before taking one for herself. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Elsie buried her head in her shoulders, not expecting so many people to agree to her offer.  
"Uh, y-yeah. My Aunt's place is at Paper Mill Loch s-so I'll see you all there"? She said it more as a question than an announcement as she picked up her gift bag, one hand still firmly in Mina's grip.

"Yeah that figures." Amelia dropped the transformation, taking a bag from Eleanor. Ve didn't really feel like getting pancakes, ve just really wanted to lay down right now.

"Thank you!" Jasper twiddled his thumbs as he walked over. "Welp... I'm gonna have to go now, see you all!" He waved goodbye at everyone as he ran off the way he came.

Velma grabbed a bag, and grinned at Eleanor. 

"Good job, E! Successful training!" She offers Eleanor a fist bump.

Felicia grins, and hops over to Elliot to drag him towards Elsie.  
"C'mon, roomie! We're getting pancakes with Princesa!"

Mina gratefully took a gift bag from the table, thanking the red lady and turning back to Elsie. "Sounds like it's a party! We should hurry to let you're aunt know, maybe we can set up a couple tables for everyone, I can definitely help do that!" she offered, waving at everyone before starting off towards Paper Mill, pulling Elsie along.

Salem took the bag. "Thank you for training everyone." She smiled before looking in the bag. "Pancakes would be great." She hummed happily.

Faro hummed, going to his bag. Checking his phone and ignoring Pewter claws digging into his arm as the opossum climbed up his sleeve, he considered if he had enough time before he needed to get ready for his shift at the bar to join for food.

Eleanor accepted the fist bump gracefully, laughing. It had been a good time, she thinks. If needed, she could work on morale boosting later.

Elliot blinked, a bit startled by her still having energy. "Pancakes? Uh... okay!"

Megumi looked around. "Hey, Sae, I'm not feeling very... pancake-like right now." She pulled back from the other girl. "I have a test in the morning. Rain... check?" She'd heard the phrase somewhere.

"Uh...right! Yeah, thanks" She nodded, grateful for Mina's assistance and help, it seemed like she wasn't too mad about last time, which was a relief.  
"Uh...I-I'll see you guys there then" She waved meekly to Felicia and the others as Mina dragged her off.


End file.
